Elliot
by Talooney
Summary: The Duke of Hyrule returns after being sent away. He now must help his cousin, Princess Zelda thwart an evil long thought to be sealed away. Also, the hero guy is there too. First fanfiction I've done in ages! Wanted to get back into typing. Please let me know what you think and give me some tips, if you'd like.


[Elliot]

Ch. 1

The worried voice of an older woman echoed through the halls of a large estate in Hyrule Castle Town. Her footsteps tipped and tapped against the marble floors. "Elliot! Young master Elliot please come back at once! Your mother will have conniptions if you're not dressed to address the princess." She walked past a hallway decorated with a large cabinet filled with delicate porcelain dolls. From the bottom half of the cabinet a small head emerged. Blonde brown hair and wide dark blue eyes watched the nanny as she made her way past him. A small giggle left the child as he slipped from the doors and shut them behind himself quietly. He then turned and made his way into the recreational room, just down the hall.

The room was bright, the windows facing the sun to let the light pour in each early morning. The white cream walls and soft light grey floors lit up. It was simply the young boy's favorite room to be in. He made his way to the piano just by the window. It was a grand piano, black wood and ivory keys that gleamed after a cleaning they received every morning. He moved his hand along the keys but dared not to put pressure on them, for fear of alerting his hunter where he was. He climbed upon the stool that sat in front of the piano and pretended to play his favorite song, soon actually playing as his hands didn't want to hover anymore. It was a simple tune but one he was taught specially. Because he was royalty, and more important than normal people.

He was told it was his cousin's lullaby, a song taught only to the royal family. How lucky she was to have a song be not only for her but also a symbol for royalty. As he played, focused on the keys he failed to notice the presence behind him. Hands snatched him from the chair, earning a yelp in response. He turned, cheeks red and fuming.

"Nan you idiot! Don't- Oh! Mother..." He looked up at the smiling face of his mother who held him close.

"You shouldn't run away from Nan like that, Elliot. You should speak kinder as well. It's unfitting of a young duke to be so rude." She moved the hair from his eyes and smoothed it back. He grumbled, embarrassed and tried to fix his hair. She carried him off down the halls and to his room. The nanny was worriedly peering back into the room when Elliot and his mother arrived.

"Nan, I've found him for you. He was with me." His mother set Elliot on to the floor and he looked up at Nan.

"I'm sorry Nan. I didn't know you were looking for me." He lied as he glanced at his mother. She gave him a soft smile and a wink. She then turned and went on her way. Nan placed a hand on her chest.

"Master Elliot! I've been looking for you all morning. Please come in side. We have to get you dressed for this afternoon!"

"Why? What's this afternoon again?"

"We're going to see your cousin and the king. They've invited your father and mother to lunch so they could talk and you could visit your cousin." Elliot made a face but nodded. He didn't want to. She was never fun. But he had to behave, especially around the king and his father. He didn't want to get in to trouble, which seemed to be happening more and more often. Nan dressed him in a fitting attire to meet the king. She brushed his hair back and laced up his shoes. After setting him back onto the floor and walking him off to the carriage she gave him a flower.

"No young master should be without a little class." She smiled. Elliot looked at the blue flower and made a face. He gave her a polite smile and after she turned he tossed it on to the floor.

"Elliot!" His mother looked down at him with a frown. "That was rude!"

"I don't like stupid flowers."

"Elliot," The stern voice caused Elliot to tense. He looked up and met his father's eyes. He quickly glanced back down "behave yourself today. I won't have you acting like a fool in front of my brother."

…0o0o0...

Hyrule Castle was as beautiful as it was large. Maidens and servants greeted the young family as they arrived to the castle gates. Elliot was lowered to the ground and took his mother's hand as they were lead through the halls. He looked around, noticing the large paintings on the walls. Most were just filled with some old guys that looked kind of like grandpa but a little different. One had a rather large nose. Another had a bigger beard than the rest. Elliot nearly tripped and turned his attention back to the front where he saw the large throne sitting ahead of them.

The family stopped and bowed low, Elliot's mother encouraging him to do the same. Elliot looked up from his bow and saw her, the princess. She stood with a kind, but bored expression on her face. Her gaze was elsewhere, outside the window. He frowned, feeling like the princess thought he wasn't worth her time. They stood and the king did as well. He laughed, a deep belly laugh and walked forwards to hug his brother. They stood for a moment, discussing things that bored Elliot out of his mind. He looked back at her highness, princess Zelda. She stood in the background, watching her father. Her gaze shifted and she looked at Elliot. He felt his heart skip a beat, like he was caught doing something wrong. She looked away and he stared at her.

Was he too boring for her highness?! It seemed so as the day went on. They were lead out to the gardens and walked around. His father encouraged Elliot to take a walk with the princess. He went to her side, grumbling as he faced away from his parents. Zelda walked off and he followed. She rounded the corner and then let out a loud sigh. Elliot rose an eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" He asked. She looked at him and then reached up, pulling off her tiara.

"I hate walking around with father. I hate wearing this dress." She glared at her attire and ran her fingers through her hair, baffling Elliot with how little she cared that her hair was now tumbled and messy. She mushed around her golden locks until she would pass for dreadful, Elliot thought.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She smiled gently.

"Getting comfortable. Want to play a game with me?" She asked hopeful. Elliot was baffled. The princess he knew before was so poised and elegant. This... had to be someone else!

"Are you an imposter? Where's my real cousin?" He accused, pointing a finger at her. Zelda rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not an imposter. Look, let's go! I'll show you a pond in the back of the garden." She took his outstretched wrist and ran off with him. He followed, shocked but curious as to what she was talking about. As promised, she led him to a large pond behind a marvelous willow tree. It was just out of sight to most people but it seemed she had been here all too often. She stooped down and picked up a rock. Before Elliot could be bothered with asking what she was going to do with that, she tossed it into the water, causing a loud splash. Elliot stood, gaping. Such unheard of behavior! She was sure to get a swat before the day was over. Or was she? Did royalty get spankings when they were princesses? He didn't know.

Zelda let out a loud laugh. He felt uncomfortable. She turned to him. "What?" She giggled. "You look frightened. Have you tried it? Here, go on." She reached down, grabbing another decent sized rock and placed it in his hands. He looked at her then the rock. He could just throw it in the water. What would it hurt? What if his father saw him? What if he got his clothes wet? Heavens no. He couldn't do that. He sat the rock back on to the ground. Zelda frowned gently and put her hands on her hips.

"You're no fun!" She declared. He felt a heat rise to his cheeks.

"I'm plenty fun! You're just trying to get me dirty." He nodded. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I'm the one who threw a rock in the first place. You haven't done anything yet." He crossed his arms.

"Well, perhaps if you found something to do that wasn't dumb we could do that instead." He stuck his tongue out at her. She puffed her cheeks and stomped her foot. She crossed her arms and turned away, thinking for a moment. She blinked and smiled, turning to him.

"I got it! Come on!" She grabbed his arm and away they went again.

…

"Go on, grab it." Zelda motioned her head forwards. Elliot shook his feverishly.

"No way. You do it. We'll be caught for sure." He looked at her. She looked a bit worried as she looked over at the table in the Knight's barracks. "What? You too afraid?" He mocked. She glared at him.

"I'm braver than you. You can't even throw a rock in a puddle." She moved to head inside the room. Elliot blushed and felt embarrassed. He quickly got up and ran into the room past Zelda and to the table. He picked up a small bow and quiver. He gathered a few extra arrows into the quiver and turned, holding them both up. Zelda waved him to come to her, looking around.

"Hurry! Someone is gunna catch us!" Zelda and Elliot giggled as they made their way from the barracks and back to the gardens. The barracks door opened and two people walked inside. An older man and a young boy. The man walked to the table and blinked in curiosity.

"Link, didn't you leave your bow here?" He asked.

"Yeah. Isn't it on the table?" The young child walked over and looked around. "Oh... I guess I left it outside. I'm sorry dad." He blushed gently, embarrassed now. The man chuckled.

"Its all right, son. Come on, you must be hungry." He walked him off.

Zelda took the bow from Elliot's hand and held it for a moment, studying it. Elliot laughed.

"What? You think you can shoot a bow? I bet you'll shoot your own foot!" He giggled. Zelda frowned.

"Just for your information I happen to have practiced a bow already! A couple times... once. I'm not bad at it." She turned away from him and grabbed an arrow from the quiver. She pulled back the bow, struggling gently against the tight cord. She stuck out her tongue and closed one eye to focus. She adjusted the bow slightly, let the string go and watched the arrow fly. It struck the trunk of the tree. Zelda looked slightly disappointed but Elliot was impressed.

"That was cool." He turned to her. She blushed and smiled.

"Yes. I meant to hit that." She had not. She was aiming for an apple. But what Elliot didn't know wouldn't kill him.

"Well come on, let me see." He reached for the bow. Zelda gave it up and stepped back. Elliot went to grab for an arrow when a voice called out around the corner.

"Princess! Master Elliot!" Zelda hurriedly fetched the arrow from Elliot and the quiver from the ground and shoved them into a nearby bush. She hurriedly fixed her messy hair into a loose-fitting pony tail and placed the tiara back onto her head. She smoothed her dress as a muscular woman rounded the corner. Elliot had never seen her before. She was tall and had white hair pulled back into a tight braid. Her eyes were crimson. Scary.

"Impa. Hello." Zelda smiled. Impa smiled down at her and reached out a hand.

"Princess. Your father is asking for you and young master Elliot. It seems lunch is ready." She took Zelda's hand and walked off with her. Elliot glanced at the bow, really wanting to give it a try. He supposed he'd just have to wait until later. He followed behind Zelda into the castle. As they made their way to the dining room Elliot's stomach growled as he smelled the aroma of good food. Zelda giggled at his stomach. He blushed.

"Shush." He told her as he made is way to his seat next to his mother. She smiled at him and smoothed back his hair. "Mom!" He rustled his hair, cheeks red. Zelda held back another giggle as she sat next to her father.

"Hello children. Have you been having fun this afternoon?" King Roahm asked. Zelda sat straight and nodded politely.

"Yes. We've been walking around the gardens." She answered. The king chuckled, delighted. Zelda turned and cast a secretive smile at Elliot. He smiled back, keeping his face away from his own father's gaze. Lunch was served, large bowls of fine soups and tender juicy meats paired with savory sweet fruits. Elliot helped himself to a large number of grapes and bread. He pushed aside his meat and carrots, however.

"Elliot my boy, it seems you don't like the roast?" His majesty turned to his young nephew. Elliot looked at his plate.

"Oh...I-"

"Elliot. Eat what your uncle has had made for you." His father spoke sternly. Elliot blinked and nodded.

"Oh come now Noah. The boy doesn't have to eat it if he isn't hungry." The king chuckled. Elliot smiled a little. Noah, Elliot's father, turned to Elliot.

"Yes, he does. He needs to learn manners." His face was cold. Elliot's soft smile fell and he shoved a bit of meat into his mouth. He made a face but tried to hide it as he chewed. Noah turned his attention back to his uncle. A moment passed, adults talking about important things blah blah. Eastern bridge blah blah. Gerudo blah.

A small grape rolled in front of Elliot. He blinked and looked up. He looked around until he saw Zelda smiling at him. He smiled back and ate the grape. She shook her head and he rose an eyebrow. She rolled her eyes and grabbed another grape, lined it up and flicked it towards him. He nodded, getting what she wanted. He picked up the grape and held it between his fingers. He lined it up and flicked it back towards her. She caught it and held back a giggle. She lined up her shot and flicked it. It bounced off Elliot's nose and he rubbed his face. The two held back a fit of laughter. Noah turned and Elliot quickly ate the grape and moved back to his meat.

"…." He turned back to his brother. Elliot watched him or a moment and then grabbed another grape.

OoooOOoooO

Zelda and Elliot made their way back to the gardens after lunch and walked around for a little bit. Zelda yawned as she walked. Elliot soon had one of his own, catching hers.

"Oh man. I think I ate too much." He said. Zelda giggled.

"You don't like meat?" She asked. Elliot shook his head.

"Not roast, no." He shrugged. "I like what mom makes. Whatever that is."

"Your mom cooks?" He nodded. Zelda smiled softly but looked down with just a hint of sadness. She shook her head after a moment and nodded.

"Let's go back and play with that bow!" She ran off. Elliot followed behind her. They made their way to the tree and Zelda fished the bow from the bush and yanked the quiver from a stingy branch. She gave it to Elliot and he grabbed an arrow. He placed it against the bow and pulled back on the string. He struggled more so than the princess had, though he was too tough to admit this. He pulled back as much as he could and then let the arrow fly. It went a little distance but fumbled wildly to the ground. He grumbled and rolled his eyes. He grabbed another arrow.

"I can do this. Stupid thing." He pulled back again and let another arrow fly. It landed next to the first. He stomped his foot and grabbed another arrow. Zelda watched as he failed and failed again, his arrows all wildly spinning out of control and winding up on the ground. Zelda put a hand out.

"Elliot, please. It's not a big deal. A little practice and you'll be fine." Zelda tried to reassure him. He stomped his foot.

"No, I can do this too. You're not special." His cheeks were red and he had felt so embarrassed that he couldn't maneuver a simple bow correctly. He pulled back the string again. Zelda frowned and moved to take the bow back.

"Elliot! You're being a child. You need to calm down."

"You're a child!"

"No, you!"

Whatever the case as to who the child was, the argument was cut short when Elliot let go of the string to grab Zelda's hand. The arrow launch from the bow and into her shoulder. She let out a sharp gasp as she fell backwards on to the ground. She held her shoulder as dark blood began to seep through her dress. Elliot stood, hands shaking as he held the bow.

"What... oh... Zelda! I'm so so so sorry! No! HELP!" He turned and began to scream for anyone to hear him as he dropped the bow and bent down next to Zelda. She sobbed through thick tears and held her shoulder, blood covering her hands. Elliot reached up and grabbed the arrow, earning a scream from Zelda. He pulled his hands back and looked around.

"Someone help us!" A few guards hurried over and noticed what the commotion was about. The captain walked out and picked up the princess carefully, turning to take her back to the palace.

"Someone take him inside to his father." He motioned for a guard to walk forwards. The guard moved to Elliot and took his arm roughly. Elliot stood, shaking and was pulled into the castle. They walked through the halls behind the captain. Elliot watched Zelda's face as it lulled on the Captain's arm. It was pale and the tear stains tracked down her cheeks.

"Is she okay?!" He asked. The captain looked back at him.

"She's fine. I'll talk with you later, Fentus. Just get him to his father." He turned and headed down another hall with the princess. Elliot turned and went the opposite direction.

"Zelda?! Zelda, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He shouted as he was dragged away. Tears fell down his cheeks as he watched his cousin be carried off. He was soon delivered to a waiting room. The King was speaking with a few maidens who had hurriedly entered the room before. He stood quickly as Elliot entered and looked down at him.

"What were you thinking?!" He demanded. Elliot took a step back, catching his breath.

"I-It was an accident." He gripped his hands and looked to his parents. His father's gaze was cold and angry. Elliot looked back up at the king. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It was an accident." He sniffed. The King breathed in and rubbed his face.

"...Just go to your father, boy. I must see Zelda. Noah." He nodded to him and Noah gave a curt bow in return. When he left Noah turned to the mother and motioned for the door. She worriedly looked over at Elliot.

"Noah, please. It was an accident-"

"Leave us." He said sharply. Noah stood and Elliot's mother walked out of the room with hesitation. Elliot wanted to run out with her. He was going to get a swat. Or worse...

"What is wrong with you?" The father spat after a long moment of silence. Elliot blinked in confusion as he looked up at him. "What made you think you could do something like this?!" His voice was deep and growly. Elliot shook.

"I'm sorry...father. It was an accident. I had the bow...I didn't mean to..." He teared up. Noah took a few quick steps towards Elliot, who flailed backwards as a result.

"You've embarrassed me for the last time Elliot!" He screamed. Elliot looked up, shocked that his father would use such a loud tone for him. He trembled as his father took a moment to regain his composure. "This is the last straw, Elliot. You'll be sent away to live with your mother's sister." Elliot gasped as he stood.

"What? No, father, please. What about mother?" He stood and moved to take his father's hand. He snapped it away quickly and fixed the collar of his shirt.

"What you did, son, is unforgivable. You should be sentenced to death. But, seeing as how you're my son and I shouldn't want that, I'll send you away. Your mother can always have another." He walked from the room and shut the door behind him. Elliot stood still, shocked and felt like he was floating to another place. What he did was wrong... but sending him away?! That was so unfair. It had been an accident after all! He finally remembered to breathe and looked around the room. He was going to go away for a long time.

 **So, Chapter 1 yeah? Please give me some constructive criticism. I'd love it and appreciate it. Also, let me know what you think! More to come!**


End file.
